


Добрые духи

by Mozilla



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Андерс умер.





	Добрые духи

Сильный маг, Серый страж, целитель, одержимый — громкие слова, которые совсем не помогли, когда толпа каких-то разбойников завалилась громить лечебницу и чей-то кинжал попал прямо ему в сердце.

Андерс задумчиво сделал круг под потолком. Странно, он-то думал, что его сразу в Тень утянет, но вместо этого он летал над своим мертвым телом и с ненавистью наблюдал за убийцами. Те зачем-то простукивали пол и стены.

— Точно говорю, есть у него тайник! — азартно доказывал один из них, пытаясь оторвать гнилую доску. — Он же бывший Серый страж, им ого-го платили!

Андерс бы посмеялся над этим заявлением, но был мертв, что осложняло даже такое простое дело.

— И как будто он тут бесплатно лечит! — подхватил второй. — Наверняка деньги лопатой гребет.

Если бы у Андерса была лопата, он с удовольствием огрел бы ею по голове этого придурка.

— А еще он с Хоуком таскается. А тот из Верхних богачей. Неужели не подкидывает своему другу? — заржал третий.

Нет, лопатой тут не обойдешься, ему нужен посох. И его тело!

И как раз в этот момент его тело открыло глаза.

— Ну наконец-то! — Андерс спланировал вниз. — Я думал, ты уснул там. Отомсти за меня, это точно будет справедливо.

— А в живом теле было теплее, — грустно заметил Справедливость и встал.

Разбойники застыли на своих местах, не отрывая взглядов от поднявшегося трупа. Один трогательно прижимал к груди оторванную доску.

— Демон! — завопил второй и швырнул кинжал.

— Не угадал, — ответил Справедливость, вытащил из груди оба ножа и метнул их в разбойников. Двое тут же рухнули на пол, а остальных он уложил отобранным мечом.

— Есть все-таки и от тебя польза, — первая вспышка радости быстро прошла. Конечно, хорошо, что этих мерзавцев убили, но он по-прежнему был мертв. И это, кажется, навсегда. — А меня никто, кроме тебя, теперь не увидит, да? — мрачно спросил Андерс.

— Только другие духи.

— Печально, — Андерс присел в воздухе и задумался. — Кстати, — встрепенулся он, — а я надолго тут застрял? Вдруг ты знаешь.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Справедливость, пристраивая за спиной посох. — И совершенно не вдруг. Ты не сможешь отправиться в Тень, пока я тут. Мы же делили одно тело на двоих и теперь связаны.

— Я пытаюсь понять, хорошая это новость или плохая, — признался Андерс.

Нет, с одной стороны, в Тень ему никогда особо не хотелось, но и болтаться на свете вот так, не имея возможности даже котенка погладить, не очень весело.

— Ладно, раз выбора все равно нет, — Андерс попробовал вздохнуть, но и это ему не удалось. Он чувствовал, что полное отчаяние не за горами.

— Пошли, расскажем Хоуку, что случилось, надо признаваться, как я сглупил, — решил наконец Андерс.

— Признаваться мы не будем, — разрушил его планы Справедливость. — Думаю, какое-то время я не вызову подозрений.

— Что?! То есть ты будешь притворяться мной? — От возмущения он чуть не провалился под пол, на секунду перестав контролировать свой призрачный образ.

— Конечно. Я не желал тебе зла, ты знаешь, но все получилось довольно удачно.

— Удачно?!

— Ты совершенно перестал уделять внимание нашему делу, — грустно покачал головой Справедливость. — Тысячи магов страдают, а ты как будто забыл об этом. Нам нужна селитра.

— Зачем? — Андерс не успел еще раз возмутиться, настолько его удивили последние слова Справедливости. 

— Увидишь, — пообещал тот и пошел к двери.

Андерс плыл за ним. Он был очень зол на Справедливость, но ему не хотелось выпускать свое тело из вида. Оно было таким красивым, родным, теплым. Нет, наверное, уже не теплым, но все равно. И почему он при жизни его не ценил? Многое бы он отдал за то, чтобы вернуться, сделать вдох, ощутить твердую землю под ногами и легкий ветерок на коже. Он даже был согласен еще раз окунуться в ароматы Клоаки, но даже такая мелочь теперь ему недоступна.

Пока Андерс предавался мрачным раздумьям, Справедливость успел дойти до "Висельника". Они часто собирались здесь по вечерам всей толпой.

Было еще слишком рано, поэтому таверна пустовала, только в самом углу сидела Мерриль. Она отрешенно смотрела в окно и водила пальцем по мокрому столу — наверняка перевернула кружку.

— Привет, Андерс, — она смотрела не на Справедливость, а на него. — Мне жаль, что ты умер. Привет, Справедливость. Поздравляю. Не очень правильно так говорить при Андерсе, да? Прости, Андерс. Но я всегда радуюсь, когда нас становится больше.

— Зато я не радуюсь, — проворчал тот же голос из-за спины Андерса, и его облетела призрачная Мерриль. 

— Так, — Андерс переводил взгляд с одной Мерриль на другую. — Либо после смерти я стал хуже соображать, что было бы неудивительно, либо вас действительно двое? Мерриль, ты что, тоже впустила в себя духа? Или это демон?

— Дух, дух, — отмахнулась Мерриль. — Я ее впустила в обмен на знания. Это дух Правды. 

— А когда ты умерла? — спросил Андерс.

— Еще до нашей встречи. Я тут уже давно болтаюсь. До сих пор удивляюсь, почему никто не заметил, что это не я. Неужели они действительно считали меня такой дурой, которая может захотеть починить элювиан?

— Мы должны узнать правду, — отрезала вторая Мерриль, то есть Правда. — Ради этого можно пойти на любой риск!

— А я должен освободить магов! — во взгляде Справедливости горела абсолютная уверенность в своей правоте.

— Они странные, да? — спросила Мерриль.

— Не то слово, — откликнулся Андерс.

Ему все это не нравилось. Надо как-то рассказать о происходящем Хоуку. Но как? Пора было найти хоть кого-то нормального, кто смог бы увидеть их.

— Ты все-таки дождался, пока он умрет, — презрительно протянули сзади.

Андерс резко обернулся — на пороге стоял Фенрис. А рядом с ним в воздухе висел его призрачный двойник.

— Да вы сговорились, — пробормотал Андерс. — Не может такого быть! Откуда вас столько?

— Нас даже больше, чем ты думаешь, — хмыкнул тот, кто занимал тело Фенриса.

— Их правда очень много, — подтвердил сам Фенрис и подплыл к Андерсу. — Это Справедливость, как и у тебя. Я пытался тебя предупредить, но, как ты понимаешь, ничего у меня не вышло.

— Стоп. Почему тогда ты, — Андерс ткнул пальцем в свое тело, — хочешь освободить магов, а ты, — он показал на тело Фенриса, — считаешь их злом во плоти?

— Небольшие профессиональные разногласия, — Справедливость в его теле пожал плечами. 

— Я уверен, что если бы был жив, у меня сейчас заболела бы голова от такого бардака. — Андерс закрыл глаза, но это не помогло — веки у него теперь тоже были прозрачными.

— О, у нас прибавление, — Изабелла села на лавку и с улыбкой посмотрела на Андерса.

— Даже не хочу знать, какой дух ты, — Андерс махнул рукой и улетел в угол. Ему надо было подумать. 

Он висел под потолком и наблюдал за тем, как в таверне появляются те, кого он считал своими друзьями. Среди них не было ни одного живого человека или эльфа.

— Варрик, — пробормотал Андерс. — Варрик точно живой.

— Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, — вздохнул Варрик, подплывая к нему. — Но нет.

— Но ты же гном! Это невозможно!

— Возможно, возможно. — Тело Варрика прошло мимо и подмигнуло им.

— Я сам не знаю, как так получилось, — признался Варрик.

Андерс вышел в окно и посмотрел на улицу. Там было очень много призраков. На первый взгляд казалось, что больше половины населения Киркволла мертвы.

— А мы боялись демонов, — пробормотал Андерс. — Ха, демоны-то мелочь, оказывается.

— Живые очень хрупки и неосторожны, — рядом с ним остановилась Авелин, точнее, дух, занявший ее тело. — Мы не желаем вам зла.

— Я заметил, — пробормотал Андерс и опять забился в угол. Он ждал Хоука. Он почти не верил, что тот остался самим собой, но должен был убедиться. 

— О, все в сборе, — как будто в ответ на его мысли в таверну зашел Хоук. Живой. Андерс почувствовал, как охватившее его отчаяние смывает волной радости. Пока жив Хоук, надежда есть. 

***

 

Из Тени за Хоуком наблюдала Надежда. Кажется, она нашла подходящего ей человека.


End file.
